The prior electric connection method and device are of the direct plug-in type, that is, the electric power is turned on when the plug is directly inserted into the socket and the electric power is turned off when the plug is pulled out of the socket.
Although the structure of the prior electric connector is simple and easy to operate, there are the following disadvantages:
1. Since the simultaneous insertion of the terminals of the plug cannot be assured, the phenomenon "electric arcing" often takes place, electric energy is wasted and even electric accidents may occur. PA1 2. The electric connector has a great risk. People, especially children, are electrically shocked, leading to injuries and deaths, usually due to the careless insertion, of their fingers or an electric conducting stick into the plug-in hole of the socket. PA1 3. The electric connector has less reliability. Bad contact and even failure in contact, such as the electric separation of the plug and the socket, often happens. Therefore, it is not satisfactory in practice. PA1 1. The electric connector according to the present invention has wide application. It can be adapted to complete the electric connection for computer, audio and video equipment, communication equipment, a radio apparatus, electronic instrument, astronavigation equipment etc., and more particularly to be the plug and the socket used in multifunctional outlet, cassette socket and special movable socket for household electric appliance. PA1 2. The electric connector according to the present invention can assure safety, prevents from electrical shock, and is capable of greatly reducing the above mentioned "electric arcing" phenomenon. PA1 3. The material used for the electric connector according to the present invention is easy to be obtained and manufactured. The amount of metallic material to be used to made an electric connector can be reduced and the manufacturing cost is relatively low. PA1 4. The connecting members of the electric connector according to the present invention can be produced as a standard element so as to realize the interchangeability and common utilization. PA1 5. The structure of the electric connector according to the present invention is simple, its operation is easy, the insertion and connection performance is reliable and the electric connection effect is satisfied.
In order to overcome the disadvantages of the electric connector in the prior art, it is an object of the invention to provide an electric connector which has a simple structure and low cost, and is safe reliable and operated conveniently.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an electric connector, which has a first coupling member and a second coupling member, and in which electric connection is completed by relative rotation between the first coupling member and the second coupling member.
It is another object of the invention to provide an electric connector, which has a first coupling member and a second coupling member and in which the electric connection between the members is insured by a spring.